Trigun Epilogue
by MistyTheAngel
Summary: Ever wonder what happened after Knives was defeated by Vash? New friends, new questions, and more answers. I do not own Trigun, but I do own Misty, Aerith and Lily.
1. The End and the Beginning

How long has it been? Knives is disabled for a while now. I can't belive I acually got all six shots in. Life is great! I'm finally able to relax. Well, If this is what you call relaxing.  
  
~¤~The end and beginning~¤~  
  
"Vash! Vash, Look at this mess!" Meryl had Vash in another lecture grip as she pointed out all the things Vash supposidly left around the room. "I told you to have this up an hour ago."  
  
"But I did my job!" He replied pitifully. "Wait.. you're right, for once." Meryl looked around the room. Books, papers, a dress. It was all Millie's. "Where is Millie? It's very unlike her to leave such a mess!"  
  
"I don't know. I never saw her get up this morning." Vash took some of the left over donuts from breakfast and finished them off. He replied with a full mouth, "I don't even think she got up out of bed this morning. Maybe she's sick?"  
  
Meryl walked over to Millie's bedroom door, and gently knocked. "Millie? I'm coming in." She slowly opened the door. Millie's room was a mess, dirty dishes, papaerwork, pencils everywhere. "Millie? Are you alright?" After some silence, Meryl noticed the bathroom light was on. Then, she heard the unmistakable sound of vommiting. "Oh, Millie.." Millie came out whiping her mouth. She was very pale, and sweaty from all the straining her body was making her do. "Sorry about the mess, Meryl. I'll get it cleaned up.." Even her voice sounded weak. "No," Meryl demanded sternly, as was her way, "You're going right to bed. No offence, but you look terrible. Come on, lets get you into some clean clothes."  
  
With some help, Millie got a change of pajamas, and went to bed. Meryl tidied up, then went into the bathroom to clean up. She went to empty the trashcan. "What's this? ..oh... Millie..."  
  
That night at dinner, Meryl was very quiet. Vash didn't seem to notice until he saw Meryl hadn't eaten anything. You know Vash, when he's eating, food's the only thing on his mind. "Hey, you haven't touched your food. Something wrong?"  
  
"Huh..? Oh. I was just thinking.." Meryl absently stirred her food around.  
  
"Yeah? About what?" Vash reached over to take her plate. Meryl didn't protest.  
  
"Millie."  
  
"Oh? Did you find out what was wrong with her? I heard her tossing her cookies."  
  
"She's. .....got the flu." Meryl was never good at lying, and Vash knew it, but he played along.  
  
"Oh. I hear that's bad especially scince it's out of season this time of year and no one has it." Meryl sighed and got up, leaving her food with Vash. That food never had a chance.  
  
The next afternoon, after getting some more food for the week, Meryl got Vash out of the house, and got Millie out of her room. "Millie, I want to talk to you about this." Meryl held up her find from the trashcan. "You don't need to keep anything from me. Now, please tell me. what this is." As if she needed to ask. But maybe, there's some distant chance it wasn't what she though it was. "A pregnency test." Millie replied. She wasn't ashamed, but she was really tired. "And.. What does it say?" Again, maybe Meryl's wrong. "It says positive. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Meryl. I just couldn't." Now, she looked ashamed.  
  
"But, I don't understand. You're not the kind of girl to go out and get yourself pregnant. That's not you at all!" Now meryl was frustrated beyond belief. Was the Millie she knew all this time really just a dream?  
  
"It's Mr. Wolfwood's."  
  
"....Oh.. Millie.. but.."  
  
"I didn't chose to raise this baby alone. And I wont. Hopefully, I have your support, and Mr. Vash's." Millie smiled for the first time she had woken up that day. "Besides, I'm sure Mr. Wolfwood will come back soon. He just had to take care of a few things. That's all."  
  
"Millie.." Now she wanted more than ever to just change the subject. Millie was living in a dream world now. Hopefully, she's keep her same state of mind, wich is either really dumb and naiive, or really smart. No one could tell wich one.  
  
"Millie, when did this happen?"  
  
"Well, I don't know. It was either the night right before he left,"  
  
"There was more than one time..?" Meryl started to blush. What kind of a priest was he?  
  
"Or before that quick draw contest.."  
  
"But you only knew him for a few weeks!"  
  
"Yeah, and I was pretty drunk too." Millie laughed and stood back up. "I don't remember what happened. But I do remember, before he left, he gave me this." Millie walked into her room, and produced a beautiful engagement ring, and a wedding ring.  
  
"Millie! Did you two..?"  
  
"I told you. I don't remember. When I woke up I had these in my hand. I would wear them, but my fingers have swollen since then. Now, Meryl, I admit I did keep this from you, but I wouldn't go off and elope without telling you."  
  
"Did you love him?" Meryl couldn't help but smile a little, even though she felt it wasn't the right time to do it.  
  
"More than the world. And he loves me too."  
  
..Loves. As if he could still do it. Come on, Millie! He's six feet under, and you're carrying his baby.  
  
..What kind of a priest was he!? 


	2. Dream, Thy Name is Vash

It was late. There was no telling what time in the morning it was, and looking at the clock wasn't an option for Meryl. She was pinned against the wall in a passionate embrace with Vash. Hands were going where they shouldn't have, things were getting messy sucking on each other's faces, but it was all over in an instant when Meryl woke up.  
  
"What the hell was that!? I have got to stop eating before I go to bed!"  
  
~¤~Dream, thy name is Vash~¤~  
  
"Good morning Meryl." Millie greeted her as she slowly emerged from her room with a red face. "Did you sleep well? You're red."  
  
"I know. I just had a weird dream, that's all. You look a lot better." Meryl took a seat at the table.  
  
"Oh, I'm so happy Meryl! Do you know what today is?" Millie looked up from her cooking and smiled widely.  
  
"I don't know. Did we finally get fired?" Meryl remarked, in a tired tone.  
  
"Nope! Today's our 4 month anniversary." Millie smiled proudly. "And look! I got them to fit today." She showed her ring finger. She had both rings on now. Sudenly, it dawned on Meryl what Millie meant by Anniversary. She put on a fake smile.  
  
"Oh! That's wonderful Millie. Going on 4 months? Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm very sure. I marked my calendar and everything!" Millie laughed happily and served breakfast. Her smile turned to a bit of a surprised look on her face. She stopped everything she was doing and just stared straight ahead.  
  
Meryl watched for a while, expecting Millie to throw up all over her. When she didn't, she quietly said, "Millie? Are you ok?"  
  
"I think so." After a couple more second she dropped everything and ran to the bathroom. So much for Breakfast. Meryl finished what Millie had started, and got breakfast ready. But there was no sign of Vash, wich was odd when there was food on the table. Meryl went into his room. "Vash? Oh!" Meryl quickly turned around. Vash had just gotten out of the shower, and needless to say, was clothless. After he got dressed and came back out, he was the one getting yelled at intead of vice-versa.  
  
"What's the matter with you!? That door has a lock you know!" Meryl said while angrily getting out silverware.  
  
"I didn't think I'd need it! Don't you people knock!?"  
  
"I did knock!"  
  
"No you didn't!"  
  
Meryl stopped and thought, then said to herself, "Wait. I didn't." She blushed a little, then yelled back "That's beside the point, you've got a lock, use it!"  
  
Vash stuck his tongue out at her when her back was turned, but that infamous third eye in the back of every woman's head caught it, and he got a spoon chucked at him. He caught it though, and used it to eat his breakfast. After breakfast, he got up and left abruptly to go see his brother. Knives was in a containment facility across the town. When Vash got there, he was a little dissapointed to see Knives hadn't woken up yet, so he left again. He picked up some donuts on his way back home, but when he got there, his mind was taken off of food for once. Millie was sitting on the couch crying her eyes out and Meryl was sitting next to her doing the best she could to calm her down.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" Vash put his things down and tried to size up the situation. "Why are you crying?"  
  
"I don't know!" Millie said through her tears, and she sobbed into Meryl's shoulder.  
  
"It's just hormones." Meryl replied, hoping to get Vash too uncomfortable to continue the conversation. And it worked. He just nodded and quickly left.  
  
But as he walked along outside, he saw something he couldn't have possibly seen. He watched it get closer and closer. The wind picked up. A real typhoon was headed their way, and so quickly. The skies darkened in an instant, and Vash walked back inside. "I think a storm is coming this way. It looks pretty bad. Maybe we should go someplace safer.." Vash tried to get a word in, but neither of them payed attention to him until the roof came off. Then, Meryl scrambled to get the most important paperwork, and to get Millie back on her feet. They had to leave everything else as they ran for cover across the street. 


	3. The Eye

There was a small cellar behind the house they had rented, and that's where Millie, Meryl and Vash ended up going to once they were outside in the storm. There was one little light bulb swinging from a wire in the middle of the very small room. The shelves that should have had supplies were filled with old boxes that had junk in them. Lunch had come and gone, and Vash was beginning to get grumpy and hungry.  
  
~¤~The eye~¤~  
  
So far, Meryl had two things to worry about; the storm, and Millie's stomach. Because the room was so small, if the storm got them they could all easily get sucked right out. And if Millie decided to get sick again, it wouldn't take long to fill the entire room with the putrid smell. Meryl sighed quietly as the light bulb flickered on and off. Vash occupied himself with rummaging through old boxes and cleaning his guns. When he opened one box, he found some familiar items. A pack of cigarettes, machine gun bullets, three missiles, and a black suit with crosses on the cufflinks. It was all Wolfwood's. He couldn't help but wonder why Millie would have all of this stuff if she never used the punisher.  
  
Vash put that box away again, and sat back down. Millie had also gotten very bored, and took some boxes out from behind her. "Oh! I found my old chessboard. Do you want to play, Meryl? Maybe it will get our minds off of the storm." Millie smiled as she got all the pieces out.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, no thanks. I don't know how." Meryl sat up and watched Millie set up the pieces.  
  
"Those are weird checkers pieces." Vash looked over as well, and took a black knight from the pile.  
  
"No, silly, these are Chess pieces. I can show you how to play if you want." Vash handed the piece over, and listened intently to the rules. His brain registered them faster than Meryl could listen to them, and they played.  
  
After 10 games, Vash finally gave up. "I can't take any more murder, you win, I lose." Vash didn't sound very serious. Weather or not he was letting Millie win couldn't be determined. Millie just laughed, and said, "That's 8 to 2, Vash." She put the chess pieces up again, and by the time she had the box back up on the shelf, Meryl had made her way to the cellar doors.  
  
"It sounds so calm outside. I think it's over." Meryl began to unlock the chains holding the doors shut.  
  
"I wouldn't do that. We're probably just in the middle of the whole thing." Vash looked over a little worried. He'd heard stories of people getting sucked up when they thought a storm was over.  
  
"Nonsense, That's tornadoes." Meryl opened the door, and slowly walked out. The doors slammed shut after her.  
  
"Meryl! Mr. Vash, what just happened!?" Millie quickly stood up and ran to the doors, but Vash stopped her.  
  
"Go sit down, and stay there! Don't get up until I get back!" Vash went to the doors and pushed them open with force. Once he was out, the doors shut again and left Millie alone in the cellar.  
  
When Vash looked around, he realized in less than a few seconds he was going to get swept up in the winds unless he got something to weigh him down. He spotted the punisher being slowly pulled along the ground, and he grabbed it. That was enough weight to keep him down at least for a little while. He slowly made his way into the street, shouting "Meryl! Meryl!" Relief didn't come to him until he looked up into the sky. The winds stopped, the clouds parted, and debris fell. Vash ditched the Punisher and ran off into the street. He dodged falling debris while racing through the streets.  
  
When Vash finally spotted Meryl, he realized she hadn't gone but two feet from the house. "What the hell is wrong with you!? You could have been killed! ...Hello?" Vash waved his hand in front of her face. Meryl was staring at the cellar doors that were now open. "You look like you've seen a ghost." 


	4. The Warm Fuzzies

Vash looked to Meryl, then to the open storm cellar doors. "Is someone in there?" He whispered. Meryl nodded her head, and replied "He appeared out of no where and kept my feet on solid ground."  
  
"Who was it?" Vash untied her arms. Meryl was tied to a large metal pole so she wouldn't fly off.  
  
"...I.. ...."  
  
~¤~The warm fuzzies~¤~  
  
"I didn't see who it was." Again, Meryl lied. And again, Vash played along. He walked over to the cellar, and looked in. "Millie?" He called, and walked inside. "Millie?" Again, no answer. He walked out again. There he saw Millie walking back up to the house, smiling happily.  
  
"Millie, where did you go?" Meryl walked over to her to get a good look at her and make sure she wasn't hurt.  
  
"Oh, a nice mailman ducked into the cellar. Turns out he had a package for me, so I followed him to his office after the storm died down. Luckily, it was all still in tact." Millie put her things in a bag, along with her papers and clothes, and whatever else she could salvage. Meryl and Vash did the same thing, and got a ticket for a bus ride out of town.  
  
As they all stood there, Meryl got to thinking. That man that saved her looked so familiar, but it couldn't have been who she thought it was. That would be impossible. Vash wandered off to get some food while they waited, so Meryl took that opportunity to talk to Millie alone. "Millie.. Um, I want to ask you something." Meryl looked down to her feet and bit her lip a little. She didn't want to bring the subject up.  
  
"The answer is yes, and he says 'You're welcome.'" Millie smiled, and rocked back and forth a little as she stood there. "I don't believe it, Millie. He's dead! He's pushing up posies, he bought the farm, kicked the bucket, he's dead! D-E-A-D! Dead!" Meryl frowned. She was at the end of her rope, and was too frustrated to hold back. But Millie just giggled.  
  
"Oh, Meryl, you're so funny when you're all worked up." As the bus pulled up, Millie loaded on the Punisher, and her luggage. Meryl lugged her baggage up there, as well as Vash's, and boarded the bus after Millie. Then they were off.  
  
After a few minutes, Millie spoke again. "Meryl, where's Mr. Vash?"  
  
"I thought he. Oh, no. We left him behind." Meryl sighed and rubbed her face. But when she looked up she saw Vash running along side the bus screaming like a little girl. The bus stopped and let him on. When he sat down and caught his breath he saw Meryl trying to act like she didn't know him.  
  
To break the ice, Millie took her packages out and opened the letter. After reading it, she let Meryl look at it if she so desired. "It's from my family. They say they're proud of what I'm doing and they want to help in any way they can. They also want to meet the father." She smiled bashfully.  
  
"That's nice, Millie. What's in the box?" Meryl looked over as Millie untied the strings. Inside there was only one item. A bracelet.  
  
"Who is that one from, Millie?" Meryl looked the bracelet over.  
  
"Well, it says here it's from Mr. Wolfwood. Isn't it wonderful Meryl? He remembered our Anniversary." Millie smiled and put the bracelet on.  
  
"From Wolfwood!?" That got Vash's attention. Meryl sighed and sat next to him.  
  
"You remember the night before the quick-draw contest, when Millie got drunk?" Vash nodded along to Meryl's story. "Well, I'm pretty sure that either that night, or the night before he died, they got married. And on that night before he did supposedly die, he got her pregnant."  
  
Vash blinked, and took a few minutes to run that by his head a few times. "What do you mean supposedly? How could he send a package? How would he know we'd be living there?"  
  
"That's just it. I don't know. I'm willing to bet it's a fraud. Maybe some secret admirer she thinks is Wolfwood. I just wish she'd accept that he's dead, and not coming back."  
  
Vash was quiet the rest of the evening. As the bus drove along that night, Millie took up the whole seat laying down to sleep. So Meryl was stuck next to Vash. She sat there next to the window, watching the stars drift by. She was reminded of the night she met with Vash outside. She sang that beautiful romantic song he was singing, and sat close next to him. A warm fuzzy feeling came up through Meryl, but then she blushed and sighed.  
  
"Of course I feel this way. I've been single all my life. It's not him, it's me. I just need a man, and he's the only one in my life. That's all, just hormones," she whispered to herself. But she lost her train of though when she felt something in her lap. It was Vash's head, and he was sleeping like a baby. Meryl couldn't help but smile. Before she knew it, she found herself feeling of his hair. It was so soft, so shiny. But the romantic mood broke when he started drooling on her skirt. Meryl shoved him into the floor and used his head as a footrest. Vash never saw it coming, and could only stay there and struggle. 


	5. On the Road Through Sinai

The bus ride seemed to take years, and they weren't even halfway to June. The bus stopped at about 1:00 in the afternoon to let everyone off to stretch their legs, and to let the engine have a rest. When everyone loaded back on, they all got worried at the sound of a struggling engine, and a bus that wouldn't start.  
  
~¤~On the road through Sinai~¤~  
  
The air conditioner wouldn't blow cold air without the engine running, and the engine wouldn't run without a good battery. The driver didn't know what to do. The spare battery was a spare dead one, so they were stuck out there with no battery and no cold air. Everyone stayed outside of the bus to at least get some relief from the heat. As they all tried to find a bit of shade to sit in, the temperature inside the bus reached a sweltering 140 degrees. Meryl was reduced to wearing nothing but her skirt and an undershirt, much to her dismay. Millie was reduced to laying under the bus (the coolest spot there) in the dress that goes under her jacket and over- shirt. After a few hours, Meryl could hear Millie struggling for breath.  
  
"Millie, are you alright under there?" She turned around to check on her. She was red all over, and sweating buckets.  
  
"I don't feel so good, Meryl." She slid out from under the car and leaned against the car, hugging her knees.  
  
"You look terrible." Meryl put her hand to Millie's forehead. "And you're burning up!" She quickly got out the bus' first aid kit, and put a thermometer in Millie's mouth.  
  
The thermometer read 106.5. Meryl began to panic. By all means, that baby should be boiling inside her. She found some alcohol and soaked a rag with it, then put it on Millie's face. But Millie passed out before her temperature went down any more. Meryl propped her head up and began to panic. "Vash! Vash, Millie passed out! She needs to get to someplace cool!" Vash knew what could happen if Millie wasn't cooled down. Her brain could swell from the head and she could begin getting cranial hemorrhages and go into seizures. He acted quickly and took her shirt off, then poured alcohol all over her. The driver phoned for help, and got a spare bus to make a detour and pick up Millie, Meryl and Vash.  
  
The whole time, one thought kept nagging at Meryl. Vash was wearing all that spandex, or whatever he calls it, and wasn't breaking a sweat. Vash quickly undid the rest of Millie's clothes, and poured alcohol over her legs. It was at that moment Meryl realized something. Millie wears thongs. That was a little unexpected. You'd think she'd wear regular underwear or silk lace at most. Her bra was a little skimpy as well. But Meryl had more important things to worry about right now.  
  
"Sir! Bus driver man, what direction is the other bus coming from?" Vash had Millie her his arms now, supporting her carefully.  
  
"From the south, going north." The bus driver sighed a little, and rubbed his head. "I've got two coming out. One to fix the bus, the other to pick up your friend, so go on ahead if you want."  
  
"Thank you!" Vash took off to the south. Meryl stayed behind and got their things down from the top of the bus.  
  
When Millie woke up, she was cool again, and wearing a change of clothes. She slowly sat up and rubbed her head. "Meryl? Vash?" She looked across the row, and saw Vash sitting there eating.  
  
"Oh! You're awake! How are you feeling?" Vash put his food away.  
  
"I'm a lot better than I was before. Where's Meryl?" She adjusted her dress and sat up straight.  
  
"She's in the back." Almost as if on cue, Meryl came out of the back and sat down in the seat next to Vash.  
  
"Millie, you're looking much better!" Meryl smiled at her.  
  
"I'm feeling much better as well. I want to thank both of you for helping me, I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been there." She smiled that sweet loving smile she always had. Vash just smiled back and got comfortable in his seat. It was late already. They would be in June soon, hopefully. Home sweet home for Meryl.  
  
Meryl started to think about what she would do once she got back to her home. Would Millie keep her job at the insurance agency? She was certain Millie was quit to take care of the baby after she realized Wolfwood wasn't coming back. At least the baby would be cute. A mix between Wolfwood and Millie, Millie's beautiful blue eyes and Wolfwood's handsome face; he'd be a lady-killer. And with Wolfwood's eyes and Millie's looks, if it were a girl, she'd be drop dead gorgeous. What would a cross between Vash and Meryl look like? Meryl actually started to think about it. Her eyes, his silky hair, and her attitude, that would be the perfect human being. She looked over to Vash, and saw him looking out the window, humming his song. She smiled sweetly, and hummed along. Vash glanced back at her and smiled back. For a moment, she really felt connected with him.  
  
But then he turned back around and fell asleep. She stopped, and leaned back in her seat, content to let the day end while she slept. 


	6. Who Loves Ya, Baby?

The bus creaked to a stop in June. The city seemed to have grown since Meryl had been there last. She got out first, then Vash, and finally Millie. After sorting through luggage, Vash and Millie followed Meryl to her house. Vash seemed a little hesitant though. He didn't know weather or not to just rough it on his own and leave, or stay with them.  
  
~¤~Who loves ya, baby? ~¤~  
  
Meryl unloaded her bags in the main room, and sat down, rubbing her face. As she inhaled, the smell of the room triggered a lot of nostalgia. Her home always seemed empty and lonely, but now, maybe she could get Millie to stay through the remainder of her pregnancy, instead of going home like she planned before. Vash just stood there with his bag over his shoulder. Meryl looked over while she turned the lights on. "Aren't you going to put your things down? Or did you plan on just leaving and going off somewhere to cause more trouble?" She grinned a little, and helped Millie set The Punisher in the corner.  
  
"Ah. Well, I don't know. I mean, I don't want to mooch off you guys for too long." He laughed nervously, then swallowed the lump in his throat when Millie shot a mad look at him.  
  
"First of all, Mr. Vash, You aren't mooching. Second of all, I thought you said you'd stay here and help out with the baby! Mr. Wolfwood won't be back for another few months. I'll need someone to stay with me and help out while Meryl is at work." Millie ambled over to the couch and slowly sat down. "Well, I don't remember ever saying that, but I guess I should stay." Vash looked uneasy at Millie's comment about Wolfwood coming back.  
  
He could just see her now, the baby born already, and Wolfwood wasn't there because he was dead. Such disappointment! So, Vash stayed; maybe out of pity, maybe out of friendship, we'll never know. It was a three-bedroom house, so Vash got the one in the back. It was a very nicely sized house with two bathrooms and a large main room and kitchen. It seemed to have a homey feel to it for Vash; he wouldn't mind staying for a long time.  
  
Millie got the room with the double bed, as she insisted her and Wolfwood share a room. Meryl left after a few hours to check in with the boss and inform him of Millie's current condition. Millie stayed home with Vash and started dinner. Vash just sat there in anticipation. He could smell the food cooking, and his mouth began to water.  
  
"You're a really good cook, where did you learn?" Vash made his way into the kitchen, but he got shooed away.  
  
"No food until Meryl gets back. And I picked up things here and there." She smiled cheerfully. "I've got 5 brothers and 5 sisters, and I can't be a good mommy if I don't know how to cook good food." She walked over to the couch and sat down.  
  
Vash smiled and looked at her stomach. Maybe it was because he had been around Millie for so long, but he never really noticed the fact she was getting pretty big. Millie jumped, and put a hand on her stomach. Before Vash could ask what was wrong she put his hand on her stomach as well. He felt little thumps inside. Millie smiled and calmed down again. "I've never felt that before. Is it just me, or can you feel it too?"  
  
"I can feel it just fine." Vash laughed. "It's a strong little thing isn't it? Doesn't it bother you?"  
  
"Oh, no! Not at all. As a matter of fact, I like it. It kind of tickles." Millie giggled and let Vash's hand go. Just then, It hit him.  
  
"OH SHIT! I completely forgot!" Vash hopped up and grabbed his things. "Oh man, she's going to kill me!"  
  
"Mr. Vash, what's wrong?" Millie stood and gave him his things.  
  
"I forgot something back at Knives' place! I've got to go! I'll be back in a week, maybe! Oh, man.." Vash ran out without even waiting for dinner to get cooked, and without even waiting for a bus. He just ran. But for his species, it was slow. He picked up speed, and ran faster than a bus at top speed.  
  
It took an hour to get to Knives' place. He ran non-stop, crashed through the doors, then yelled as he realized he hurt himself pretty bad. He didn't stop to assess the damage though. He headed straight for the basement. After breaking through 6 doors, 3 windows and one spider web, and going down 12 flights of stairs, he reached it; the plant of Knives' compound. Now, it was generating energy for nothing, and the strange creature inside was getting sick from all the energy buildup. Vash walked to the bulb, and put his hands on it. "Come on out.. You're free now. free to come and go as you please, little one. Come on." He cheered the creature on as it began to burn through the glass.  
  
Once out, he realized the little thing was so young, it was only a few months old (which for his species, was about 4 years). He climbed into the now dead bulb, and found the mother. The creature had gotten too sick from being in Knives' neglectful care, and had died of abuse and neglect. Now her daughter was the only one left.  
  
The little girl stood. She had blue skin, huge blue eyes, and what seemed to resemble three pairs of fleshy wings flowing off of her back and sides. "I'm sorry about your mother. We'll give her a proper burial."  
  
Vash took the creature's mother and got to the surface. He buried her carefully in the sand, and sighed. The little girl stared at him. "What? Oh, I guess I'm taking care of you now. Lets call you.." Vash looked at the mark on her chest. It was the same as her mother, like a serial number. It looked like a flower. "..Lily. You look like a Lily. Now, as for your appearance.. You have to use your energy output differently now. Instead of suing it to keep yourself alive and power electric things, You need to use it to.. well, look like me. Like humans, you have to use energy to clean and maintain the inside and outside of your body, and move around, and play. You'll get more energy when you eat and drink things."  
  
The little girl smiled and listened intently. Vash pulled some clothes out for her, and began teaching her how to use her energy like a human does. The little girl learned fast, and soon, she had dressed, and began walking on her own, as a human (or, a human in appearance). As Vash made his way across the desert to find a bus, She toddled along beside him, and took his hand in hers. Her little fingers where so tiny, and she felt small compared to him, but she also felt like she was tied to him in species and in friendship.  
  
As they slowly made their way towards a bus, she looked up at him, and he looked down. She uttered her first human word. "Daddy." Vash swallowed the lump in his throat as it resurfaced. "Oh, man.." 


	7. Thank Heaven for Little Girls

It was quiet that day as the bus stopped in New Oregon. Lily was bored out of her mind, but was still reluctant to get out of the bus and stretch her legs. She was terrified of the large buildings and the chattering people around her, and she clung to Vash's shirt, whimpering helplessly. Vash hugged her tightly, and with a few reassuring words, got her off of the bus.  
  
~¤~Thank Heaven for little girls~¤~  
  
Vash stretched his legs as he looked around the city. Half of it was gone thanks to the ship that fell from the sky. The ship scared Lily, and she protested greatly by crying and wailing while Vash tried to drag her in it's direction. She attracted a lot of attention by clinging to anything she could get her hands on, and screaming at the top of her lungs. Vash was very embarrassed by the whole ordeal.  
  
"Come on! You're attracting a lot of attention! Look, all those people are staring at you!" Vash tried desperately to pry Lily's hands from a pole, but she held fast. He sighed heavily. "Fine! I'll just leave you here then!" Vash gathered his things and slowly walked away. "I'm leaving! Bye!"  
  
But instead of being coaxed to follow him, she just waved back, and yelled "Bye bye!"  
  
Vash took this opportunity to grab one of her arms and pull as hard as he could. She girl had some strength on her though, and even when both arms came off the pole, her legs didn't come off as easily. But Lily let go suddenly when she saw someone walk by. This caused Vash to topple over right into that person, but at least he had Lily now.  
  
"Hey! Watch it, Basta-Vash?" A young woman's voice came from that someone's body. She stood up, dusting herself off. Her clothes looked very expensive, but it was nothing compared to her beautiful face, gorgeous eyes and good- sized set of knockers. "Vashu-san! What brings my favorite little brother here?"  
  
Vash looked up and smiled very widely. It was apparent by the amount of red on his face, he didn't think of her as a sister. He quickly stood and presented himself best he could, considering the child clinging to his dirty shirt.  
  
"Why, I came here to treat you to lunch, maybe?" Vash had a hopeful look in his eyes.  
  
"No," she replied bluntly. "And when you talk to me, address my face, not my breasts."  
  
Vash looked up quickly and laughed nervously. "How about an evening with just you and me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Dinner?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Light dinner?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Casual drink between friends?"  
  
"No."  
  
"How about a kiss on the cheek?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Can I at least smell your perfume?" He smiled hopefully and got closer for a whiff from her lower lower neck area. She shoved a bottle of perfume in his hands and backed up.  
  
"Knock yourself out." She laughed, and headed towards the downed ship.  
  
Vash sighed and sniffed the bottle in defeat. He looked down and noticed Lily was reaching up for the bottle, so he gave it to her. Vash averted his attention back to the woman, and after securing Lily to his shirt, ran after her.  
  
"Wait! Misty, I want to see your dad! Is the doctor here?" He shouted loudly as he ran up.  
  
"I'm afraid he's out. I'm running things until he returns. Vash?" She looked at him as she walked. He smiled.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Misty sighed and pointed to Lily. As Vash looked down he realized Lily had chugged the entire bottle of perfume, and was about to give it all up again. Before she could, he pulled her off of his shirt, and put her on the ground, proclaiming in a loud voice "Crisis averted!"  
  
"You're such an ass hole." Misty picked the child up and rubbed her tummy. That seemed to calm Lily down a little. "She's in pain Vash! You can't just push her away like that!"  
  
"I'm not an ass hole.." Vash whined quietly to himself, and followed Misty to her home.  
  
When they arrived, Lily had already gotten sick twice. Misty took her soiled clothes off in the bedroom, making sure to lock the door. "Go give her a bath!" She yelled.  
  
Vash looked down at Lily and blushed a little. "But.."  
  
"Vash, she's just a little kid. I doubt seeing her naked will be a big deal. Stop acting like a baby and do it." Misty came back out in a shirt and pants, an outfit much plainer than what she had on before.  
  
Vash reluctantly led Lily to the bathroom and turned the water on. After he got started, he realized it wasn't such a bad ordeal. Misty waited outside, absently looping her long brown hair around one of her fingers.  
  
"So, why do you need to see father?" Misty peeked in to make sure Vash wasn't drowning in the toilet or something.  
  
"Oh, well, I wanted to stop by and pay a visit, but I also needed this little girl checked on. She's a plant, I found her at Knives' compound." He drained the water and took Lily out of the bathtub.  
  
"A plant? You mean, like us? I don't remember ever being that tiny." Misty walked in with some towels.  
  
"I do. But I guess I'm different. Just a little different. She was in an energy extractor like you used to be."  
  
"Oh. But she's so young.." Misty reached over and helped Vash dry Lily off.  
  
"Well, Her mother was in there too, but. I was too late." Vash's tone got quieter as he talked.  
  
"I suppose you blame yourself." Misty sat back and grinned. "She's in a better place. Much better than this hell hole."  
  
Lily smiled, and joined in on the conversation by saying, "Hell."  
  
Vash laughed nervously. "No, you shouldn't say that. It's not a nice thing to say." Lily didn't look like she understood, so she just let Vash dress her, then she took a nap.  
  
Misty sat down and watched Lily sleep. She waited for Vash to sit down, before saying "She's fine, Vash. Go home. You look beat." Vash just smiled back, and rubbed his head. Misty looked up, then yawned. "You live with a girl named Millie Wolfwood, right?"  
  
Vash looked over, thinking for a bit, then he replied, "Yeah. Why?"  
  
"He wants to give her this. I'm afraid to mail it, it might get stolen." Misty pulled a check for $$ 1,000.00 out of her pocket, and gave it to Vash. He looked it over.  
  
It was signed from "Nicolas D. Wolfwood". 


	8. Science Takes a Leap

Vash frowned as painful memories came back. The blood Wolfwood left behind as he used his last strength to get to the church, his last words, they all came flooding back. Vash remembered he followed the blood there and checked Wolfwood's pulse himself. There was none, he wasn't breathing and his heart had stopped. So what was all this bull about him sending presents to Millie?  
  
~¤~Science takes a leap~¤~  
  
Vash put the check down and rubbed his face. Misty sat down and watched him, then said "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Is something wrong? Wolfwood is dead. Who is the guy who keeps sending Millie all of these gifts? It's so cruel! She's 7 months pregnant and she still thinks he's coming back. I saw him dead with my own two eyes." Vash sat down and stared at his lap.  
  
"I can take you to the man who is sending the gifts, if you like." Misty was a bit quieter now, almost as if she felt it was her fault the gifts were being sent.  
  
"Where is he?" Vash stood and took a sleepy Lily in his arms, wrapping her in a blanket. "Take me to him now."  
  
Misty got up again and sighed, getting an umbrella to keep the sun off of her skin when she stepped outside. She opened up the umbrella after going outside, and locking the door. "He's back in the medical ward in the ship. That's practically the only part that hasn't lost power yet. But we got some of the old plants, and made sure they were okay, then we relocated them outside. New Oregon actually has 5 plants, but only 2 were operational." Misty smiled as she saw some kids run by, playing with a ball and some cats. Vash looked at her and smiled too.  
  
"It's amazing how humans can communicate with animals at a young age." Vash hugged Lily to his chest as he walked along.  
  
"Yes, it is fascinating. I love cats, myself," Misty said as she stopped to pick one up. The small black cat purred and rubbed against her cheek. "I think I'll call this one Whiskers."  
  
Vash laughed and watched it bound off after Misty put it down. He began walking again towards the ship. "You name them?"  
  
"They're like my children." A sad smile came across Misty's face as she adjusted her umbrella, and watched the cats resume playing.  
  
Vash's smile faded as he watched her expression change. He looked down to Lily, and thought how he had taken advantage of such a wonderful little girl. He never had kids, he never thought of having any, and out of the blue, one decides to make him her father. But Misty wasn't so lucky. She had wanted children for over 100 years, but she could never even tell the man she was in love with how she felt. That was more of a relief for Vash.  
  
"How is he? Knives, I mean. Is he doing alright?" Misty's voice was quieter now, her face flushed in embarrassment as she mentioned Knives' name.  
  
Vash sighed an annoyed sigh and said, "He's not awake yet. He was transferred to a facility in May, but they can't keep him there for long."  
  
"I know," Misty replied as she twirled her umbrella around happily, "he's being transferred right here. But I wanted to know how he was doing," she said in a singsong tone of voice.  
  
Vash groaned and rubbed his face with his free hand as Misty started to hum songs she wrote centering on Knives.  
  
Vash rolled his eyes and continued along until they got to the large ship. He waited for Misty to open the door, and then he followed her inside. The look, the smell, the feel, it all had a nostalgia to it that hit Vash as soon as he walked in. He smiled and ran his hands along the walls, looking into the rooms and just messing with everything in general. Misty laughed and got him to stop touching everything once they got into the medical part of the ship.  
  
"Okay! He's right in here. Please be quiet though, he's been having migraines." Misty slowly opened the door and let Vash in. Vash put Lily down on a chair and slowly walked over to the bed, where a lump lay under the covers. The lump was hooked up to a machine breathing for him, and had tubes down his throat and up his nose.  
  
"This is it. This is the imposter." Vash walked over to the other side of the bed, and pulling off part of the covers, got a good look at the culprit. 


	9. Return and Reunion

Mr. Vash said he would be very late coming home. He wrote a letter explaining he had to stay behind at New Oregon for a couple of friends, and would be back before the baby was born. He was right though, I'm week away from my due date, and he showed up at the door. He said he had a big surprise for me, but he wouldn't even give me the slightest hint as to what it was! I'm very exited to find out what it is. It's supposed to arrive today.  
  
~¤~Return and Reunion~¤~  
  
When Vash came home, he sat down and dropped his bags. Lily shyly crawled up into his lap and curled up. Millie and Meryl came home a few minutes later, and were eager to meet the newest addition to the family. Lily seemed to shy away from Millie, perhaps because of her abnormal size, but she took to Meryl very quickly. As soon as Meryl sat down next to her, Lily crawled into her lap, and felt of her bow. Meryl looked down at her and smiled, then said, "What's your name?"  
  
"Lily."  
  
"That's a very pretty name." Meryl smiled at her. Lily looked back up and asked, "Are you my mommy?"  
  
Meryl blushed, and looked at Vash. Before either of them could get a word in, Lily said "Mommy." And clung to Meryl's shirt.  
  
"Vash, tell her I'm not her mother." Meryl whispered to Vash.  
  
"I.. I.. I can't. her mom is dead. she calls me dad."  
  
So, Meryl was now mommy. She never had the heart to tell Lily otherwise.  
  
Millie had been waiting anxiously for this surprise that was supposed to arrive soon. She tried to get some of the anxiety off of her by going shopping with Meryl for baby supplies. Millie looked around in the store, looking at the baby strollers, cribs, bottles, diapers, and mounds of dolls. Millie smiled as she thought of how life would be perfect with the new baby, and Wolfwood. Meryl tried to keep the conversation off of Wolfwood as much as she could.  
  
Once home, Meryl started dinner while Millie unpacked all the new baby supplies. She began to fix her room up to fit everything the baby would need, as well as extras, such as a playpen. Once dinner was ready, and the table set, Vash came in and sat down as if on cue. Lily followed, wearing a brand new pair of kitty ears she got from the store.  
  
Millie sat down at the table as well, and stared at Vash with an eerie smile on her face. Vash ignored her best he could, and once dinner was served, he began eating. Ever now and then, he would look over to Millie to see if she was still staring, and she was. Finally, he exploded, "I'm not telling you!!"  
  
"Why not!? Please! Just a little hint!" Millie scooted up close and took one of his arms. Vash pulled away and continued eating.  
  
"I promised I wouldn't tell. Besides, it should come today or tomorrow." Vash only paused long enough to talk before he dove back into his food.  
  
"You said today. You said I'd get it today." Millie stood up again and frowned angrily. "I don't see it Vash!"  
  
Vash swallowed hard and slowly sunk under the table. "Maybe it's late."  
  
Millie sighed and waddled over to the couch. She sat down and rubbed her very large tummy. She looked agitated, but her anger turned to sorrow as she began to cry. Meryl got up from her place at the table and sat next to Millie on the couch.  
  
"What's wrong, Millie?" Meryl handed her a handkerchief. Millie took it and wiped her eyes, then replied, "My socks don't match.."  
  
The next day, Millie was uptight all day, and yelled at poor Vash for nothing. After dinner, as Vash sat in the corner sulking, a car pulled up near the house. Soon, there was a knock on the door. Vash stood up and rubbed his eyes. "Millie, It's for you."  
  
Millie slowly stood and adjusted her dress. She waddled to the door, her hand underneath her large stomach as if it would fall off without her support. She unlocked the door and opened it. A smile made her face it's permanent home as she looked at Wolfwood, standing there in the doorway, a white suit on. He smiled back. Meryl looked at who she was staring at, and her jaw dropped to the floor.  
  
"Can I come in?" His voice sounded exactly the same as it did that night before he left.  
  
"Of course.." Millie said quietly, as she closed the door on Misty. "Oh, Nicolas! I've missed you so much!" Tears began to flow as she hugged him tightly. Her large stomach pushed up against Wolfwood, causing him to writhe in pain. The surgical stitches in his abdomen popped, and started bleeding. Millie gasped and sat him down, undoing his shirt. "Oh, Nicolas.. I'm so sorry! I didn't know you had stitches there."  
  
"It's ok. The bandaged will absorb the blood, I only popped one." Wolfwood buttoned his shirt back up and got up, opening the door for Misty.  
  
Misty walked in with luggage in her arms. "Vash! Vash, come help me with the luggage!" Vash stood and helped her with the luggage, then sat down and rubbed his face. Lily crawled up into his lap and looked at Wolfwood.  
  
"Well, hello there." Wolfwood smiled at Lily and Dug around in his pocket. "What's your name?"  
  
"Lily.." Lily switched laps from mommy to daddy, and Wolfwood got a coy grin on his face.  
  
"No! It's not what it looks like. She. adopted us." Meryl interjected before Wolfwood could make any further statements.  
  
"Sure." He laughed and pulled a sucker out of his pocket. Lily eyed it and licked her lips. "What? Do you want this? Well, here you go." Wolfwood handed it to her, and she took it quickly, peeling the wrapper off and shoving the whole thing in her mouth. "So, Wolfwood, where have you been this whole time?" Meryl sat back in her seat.  
  
"Well, it's a long story. My doctor, Misty could explain it better." After formal greetings and introductions, Misty sat down and began her story.  
  
"It all started when I was in town to pick up some medical supplies. My car was loaded down, and I was running short on time, but that all changed when I saw a trail of blood leading into the chapel. I went inside and saw Wolfwood here lying on the ground, bleeding, not breathing, you know, dead. But thankfully, he had only been dead for 30 seconds. So, I dragged him back to the car and used some of the new medical supplies to revive him. I rushed back to New Oregon, having to stop every so often to revive him again. When I got home, and got him into the medical ward, I realized where his wounds were. He had three holes in his heart, a bleeding spleen, and 16 holes in his left lung. I had to use life support while I broke out my most recent inventions. I won't say how, but I had created a bunch of artificial organic organs for transplant. So, as soon as I could, I opened him up and gave him a new lung, heart and spleen. I also had to put a pacemaker in for the first few months, but as you can sere now, my quick work and medical expertise paid off. The hardest part was getting him to sit still for the breathing and feeding tubes."  
  
Both Millie and Meryl seemed dumbstruck by the amount of work Misty put on Wolfwood. Save for a new suit and stitches, Wolfwood looked just as healthy as ever. Millie thoroughly thanked Misty for all she had done, and got Wolfwood to bed. 16 straight hours of car time would tire anyone out.  
  
Misty stayed and talked with Millie and Meryl until 11 at night. When she did leave, she was pretty hammered, so she didn't get far. Vash helped drag her back in, and volunteered to dress her in her pajamas. Meryl didn't let him.  
  
It was midnight before Millie and Meryl got into their respective rooms and changed into their PJ's. Millie slowly got into bed, and pulled the covers up, watching Wolfwood sleep. Meryl had a harder time falling asleep with Lily clinging to her shirt. But once Lily let go and fell asleep, she was awfully cute.  
  
Because Misty was put in Vash's bed, he was forced to sleep on the couch. After whining to himself for a while, he finally fell asleep, hugging one of the baby's teddy bears.  
  
So, for a brief moment, life was perfect. 


	10. Ignorance

It's been a week so far. Wolfwood is making himself at home. Him and Vash get along so well; I love to see them laugh. I've been sick since yesterday though, hurting so bad I can't get out of bed. Meryl wanted me to go to the doctor, but the nearest hospital is hours away, and I don't think I could last that long without passing out in the heat.  
  
~¤~Ignorance~¤~  
  
Lily had woken up early, and gotten some cereal for herself, and for her father. Vash was so lazy, Lily had to spoon feed him, but she seemed to enjoy it. Vash did too, but he didn't enjoy when she missed and got milk in his nose. Wolfwood was already awake, and he looked very sleepy. When Meryl inquired as to why he was so groggy, Wolfwood simply replied "I found out the hard way, Millie kicks in her sleep."  
  
The weather was nice out, not too hot, and not too cold. Vash fell asleep again after breakfast, so Wolfwood had to go outside with Lily. Lily insisted on wearing her cat ears outside, and as a result, the other kids seemed to think she was a bit off. They always asked, "Why do you have those silly cat ears on your head?" and Lily would always reply, "Because I like cats." The lack of explanation caused the other kids to avoid her, so she ended up sitting in the sand by herself and making large piles of sand.  
  
Misty slowly emerged from Vash's room, and flopped down onto the couch, a rag on her forehead. She pulled the rag down slowly to cover her eyes. She flinched, and said to herself, "This couch feels awful." Just then, she felt something on her hips. She looked down and saw a pair of scared hands creeping up her sides. She screamed and got off of the couch Vash was still laying on. After a well-deserved slap from both Meryl and Misty, Vash got off of the couch and sulked in the corner, muttering "She laid on me."  
  
Meryl let Misty have the couch for the time being, while she calmly coaxed Vash out of his corner. "VASH! You left this entire place a mess last night! Clean it up! Now, get up!"  
  
"But Misty drank most of it!" Vash stood up and began gathering bottles.  
  
"She's a guest in this house, albeit a guest with a drinking problem."  
  
Misty rubbed her forehead with the rag, and slowly got up, going to the bathroom. She was in the same mood all afternoon, until she checked on Millie to see what her problem was.  
  
Millie was up now, and stripping her bed of it's sheets. She dropped them in the corner and sat down, panting. Misty sighed and smiled a little and walked over.  
  
"Mind if I give you an exam? I'm a fully certified doctor." Misty put her medical bag down.  
  
"Well, I suppose it would do me some good." Misty got her things out and lifted Millie's shirt slightly. Misty took her stethoscope and took a listen to Millie's tummy.  
  
"How have you been feeling lately?"  
  
"Well, since yesterday, I've had these awful cramps. They come in waves and it's getting worse." Misty furrowed her brow, and replied, "Can you tell me were it hurts, exactly?"  
  
As Millie moved her hands she flinched and groaned. She placed her hands on the lower part of her bulging stomach. Again, Misty was a little perplexed. She got up and walked to the dirty sheets, looking at them.  
  
"These sheets are wet. Millie, did you sleep in these sheets last night?"  
  
Millie blushed and nodded.  
  
Misty sighed and got Millie up. She yelled for Meryl, Wolfwood and Vash to come into the room. When they came in, she didn't give them any change to ask what was going on or why she yelled.  
  
"Wolfwood, I need you to get some blankets, a pillow and a change of clothes for Millie. Vash, I need you to get my medical supplies all in one spot and in the front passenger seat of my car. Meryl, I need two things from you. A bucket of wet warm rags and a pile of dry towels, as many as you can get. Go!" Without a word from any of them, Vash Wolfwood and Meryl went off to do their appointed tasks. Misty walked Millie to her car, and turned the air conditioning on. With some help, Millie laid down in the back and relaxed a little. Wolfwood sat at Millie's head, letting her lay her head in his lap, while Misty made Vash Drive. Meryl sat up front, and Misty sat in the back at Millie's feet. Lily was left to sit at Meryl's feet.  
  
"Vash, I need you to drive to New Oregon. I know it's a 4 hours trip, but keep at 50 miles an hour and we should get there." Misty began laying towels down. Wolfwood frowned.  
  
"What's going on!? You've been ordering us around this whole time, what's going on!?"  
  
"Millie's been in labor for almost 24 hours. Her water broke during the night, and the rest of the labor was passed off as cramps. Meryl, I need some gloves and iodine."  
  
Meryl passed Misty what she needed, and Misty checked how far along the baby was after removing Millie's undergarments. "As far as I can tell, she's only got a few more hours to go."  
  
Vash's face was frozen in a portrait of pure fear and pressure. He looked like he was about to explode. Meryl looked over, and blinked. "Vash, you're shaking like a leaf. What's wrong? Misty's a doctor. Or." Meryl grinned, "Is it that you've never seen a woman give birth?"  
  
Vash nodded his head slowly. Meryl laughed and put Lily in her lap. "There's no way you're going to survive your kids being born if you can't even handle a little blood, or pressure for that matter."  
  
Vash continued to dive nervously along. For an hour, Vash got more and more concerned and nervous with each scream Millie let out from the back. Finally, Misty shouted "Stop the car, Vash!" So, he did, rather quickly. Lily fell off of Meryl's lap and back into the floorboard, and Wolfwood was jolted forward, his head hitting Meryl's. Before anyone could yell at him, Vash was already out of the car. Misty slowly dragged Millie out, and with Wolfwood's help, laid her on a thick layer of towels and pillows.  
  
"Vash, Meryl, come here. Vash, you to give me the blankets and towels as I ask for them, and Meryl, I need you to keep handing me supplies."  
  
Wolfwood turned blue as he sat down and actually looked under Millie's dress. Sure, it wasn't anything new to him, but now his child was coming out of it, and it just hit him. He got back up, moved closer to Millie's head, and laid her head back on his lap. Then, he froze like that. As soon as Vash sat down, he turned green and passed out, so Meryl took his job over.  
  
"You men need to toughen up. Just because there's a little mucus and fluid doesn't mean it's a gross terrible thing." She got some new gloves from Meryl and sighed.  
  
"Oh, I think it's a wonderful thing," Wolfwood replied, "It's not that I think it's gross, it's just that, I just realized I made the thing coming out of her."  
  
"I know! It's all your fault!" Millie screamed and crushed his hand in her grip as a strong contraction hit her.  
  
"Millie, you have to push now. The baby can't wait any longer." Misty got some wet rags and put them on Millie's stomach. After bracing her feet against the side of the car, Millie pushed as hard as she could.  
  
"Alright, hold that for 10 seconds," Misty said as she checked the progress of the baby, "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5-"  
  
"-4 3 2 1!" Millie took in a breath and relaxed. After the second push, the head crowned, and Vash woke up to see it. He simply said "Eeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwww!" and moved so he couldn't see the baby.  
  
After a few minutes, it got a little darker outside. Millie pushed as much as she could, but she was already tired, which made things difficult.  
  
"One more time, Millie! It's almost out! I've got arms, 10 fingers, and a belly."  
  
Wolfwood moved to see the child, and to his surprise, he didn't get sick. He smiled from ear to ear, and moves Misty aside. As the child finally came out, Wolfwood picked it up and pulled the cord out along with the cascade of fluid. Misty smiled and got the mucus out of the baby's mouth. As it took its first breaths, it cried loudly. Wolfwood laughed, and hugged it to him.  
  
"I'm sorry to break up this family moment, but I need to cut the cord." Misty smiled at Wolfwood. He nodded and handed the baby over. As Misty cut the cord, she looked around. "I don't have anything to tie it with." As Vash peeked over to see the baby, Meryl took her ribbon off and handed it to Misty. She tied the cord with it, and wrapped the tiny crying bundle up in a blanket. Millie smiled and took the Baby after being propped up on the side of the car. She carefully took the baby, and cradled it in her arms. As it calmed down and fell asleep, she asked, "Is it a girl or a boy?" 


	11. He's not the Sharpest Knife

For the first time in a week, I was able to get up and move around today. Misty did a great job with the baby, handling the situation like she did. I was impressed. The new baby girl just got her name yesterday. Nicolas and I decided on the name Aerith. She's beginning to grow velvet black hair like her father, and her eyes are blue like mine. Nicolas says she's beautiful just like me.  
  
~¤~He's not the sharpest Knife~¤~  
  
While Nicolas finished packing the few things Millie had in the house, Meryl walked into the room and looked around at all of the marked boxes.  
  
"So, you're really moving?" She said as she gathered some things he missed.  
  
"Don't take it personally. This place is too small, plus the bill is starting to pretty high." Nicolas smiled as he carried the boxes outside. "Besides, it's just a few houses down. You can come visit whenever you want." Nicolas set a few boxes down and sighed. He walked back in and sat down next to Millie. Meryl joined them after she put some dishes away, and got Lily some juice. Lily sat down with her juice box and watched the cradle Aerith was laying in. She stirred from her sleep and began wailing.  
  
Nicolas just laughed and picked her up, holding her close to his face. "She's a screamer." Before he could get another word out, she latched onto his nose and began trying to suckle. "I think she's hungry." Meryl smiled and watched, as Vash slowly ambled in and sat down next to Lily. Lily looked up at him and offered him her juice, but he smiled and declined. Nicolas passed the baby to Millie and got up to finish packing. Millie sighed and began unbuttoning her shirt. Vash looked over and blushed.  
  
"What are you doing?" He stood and looked away.  
  
"I'm just feeding the baby." Millie reached behind her clothes and unhooked her bra.  
  
"With your skin!?" He swallowed hard as he heard the snap.  
  
"No, silly. Don't you know what breast feeding is?" The baby latched on tight.  
  
"Breast feeding?" Vash turned around and yelped at what he saw. "Milk comes out of those!?"  
  
"What did you think they were for?" Meryl laughed and stood up. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Women are the cows of people!" he turned away and went into the kitchen.  
  
~¤~~¤~~¤~~¤~  
  
Misty had just returned from December, and Knives had just arrived with her. She got him set up in a special facility not unlike the one Knives was in when regenerating his lower half so long ago. The ship was beginning to run out of uses, so she was the only one there besides Knives. She set the controls for his large pod, and sat down, watching him sleep. She smiled, and ran her finger down the glass. Suddenly, Knives' eyed flung open, and she jumped, putting her hand away. "Knives? Can you hear me?"  
  
Knives groaned and waited for his eyed to focus. He was surprised to see such a beautiful girl like Misty. She smiled at him and drained the pod. Slowly, she lifted Knives' naked weak body out, and laid it on a stretcher. Then, she began to clean him off. Knives tried to move, but it was almost as if his body was refusing to obey his brain's commands. Increased activity from his crotch area, while she dried his chest, started to worry him.  
  
"What are you doing? What have you done to me?"  
  
"I haven't done anything. Your body hasn't moved in a while, you'll have to just take it easy."  
  
"What drug did you give me, woman!? Why am I moving like this?" Misty looked at him, then laughed.  
  
"Guess you mean your penis. Never had an erection before?"  
  
"Of course I have! But only when blood is involved. I see no blood here."  
  
"It's only natural to become aroused when looking at a woman. Haven't you ever been around a lady?"  
  
"No. Now unless you're here to tell me Vash is dead, get out."  
  
"I'm going to be taking care of you now."  
  
Misty finished drying him as he murmured and yelled alternately in protest. She tucked him into his new hospital bed, and inserted an IV. He growled and lay there, slowly falling back to sleep.  
  
~¤~~¤~~¤~~¤~  
  
Lily went outside with Vash, and started digging a hole. Vash didn't ask any questions, he just dug with her until the hole was so big they had to weave through several pipes. Finally, Vash decided it was big enough since they couldn't get out. Lily sat on his shoulders, and watched the other kids run around and play. She stood on top of Vash's head, and leapt out of the hole, running to join the others. Vash jumped out in time to see the other children reject her, and run away to play elsewhere. Vash knelt down next to her, and hugged her.  
  
"It's okay. You don't need them. We can play together." Lily sighed, and rubbed her eyes, as tears started to flow down her cheeks. Vash whipped her face and sat down next to her. "Please don't cry. You don't need those kids!"  
  
Lily sniffled and rubbed her eyes again, getting up to go inside and watch Aerith.  
  
Millie had already finished feeding her, and Aerith was now wide awake, and laying on the couch under Nicolas' supervision. Lily climbed up onto the couch and gave Aerith her teddy bear. Aerith cooed quietly, and felt of the bear, fascinated with the colors. Nicolas smiled at the two, then stood.  
  
"We'll be out by the end of the day, but we still need a place to sleep until the furniture arrives tomorrow."  
  
"Stay as long as you like," Meryl said as she sat down and watched Aerith and Lily, "I don't mind one bit."  
  
"You may not," Nicolas replied as he took a cigarette from his white jacket, "But your bills say otherwise. I know what kind of money you make."  
  
Before he could light up, Nicolas got his cigarette snatched away by Millie. "Second hand smoke is bad for the baby, dear."  
  
"Oh, right. Sorry honey." 


	12. Beautiful Things can be Painful

Millie and Wolfwood settled into a new house, or what I thought was a house. Turns out, thanks to grant funds from Misty, they built a much bigger much better church, and moved the orphanage into town. Lily has been sprouting like the plant she is, and Meryl's been wondering why. I don't know what to tell her, Lily has grown three feet since we first took her in. I hate lying to Meryl, even if she's not always honest with me. I can't explain it, every time I see her hurt or lie to her, I feel a pain in my heart.  
  
~¤~Beautiful things can be painful~¤~  
  
Meryl sat at her desk at work, thumbing through her papers, and through her mail. After looking through everything, she stormed into the boss' office. "Sir, I've waited over a month for a reply from the Head of Justice's office on taking Vash the Stampede's bounty off, and I haven't gotten a reply."  
  
"I'm sorry, Meryl. This is a very delicate issue. And you did present a case report thicker than a dictionary, so they have to take the time to read it all." He chuckled a little, and leaned back in his chair.  
  
"So, you haven't gotten any word back? None at all?" Meryl calmed down somewhat and sat down.  
  
"I'm sorry. Patience is a virtue, Meryl. You'll just have to keep waiting." He finished up just in time for the phone to ring. "Excuse me."  
  
He picked up the phone as Meryl stood to leave. "What!?" He shouted. "That's impossible! What kind of bull are you trying to dish out to me!? I don't believe this. No, No. I'll send an investigator over right away." He hung up and caught Meryl's attention before she left.  
  
"Meryl, there's a major development in New Oregon. Something has erupted from that ship that crashed there, and I need you to be my eyes and ears on the matter."  
  
"In New Oregon?" That's where Knives and Misty are. I wonder if Vash knows anything? I hope they don't have anything to do with this. Meryl thought to herself. "I'll take the job."  
  
When Meryl got home, she immediately began to pack. "Vash! Something's happened in New Oregon, I think it might have something to do with Misty and Knives."  
  
"What makes you so sure?" Vash came out of the kitchen with an armful of food.  
  
"It's just a hunch. Go drop Lily off at Wolfwood's church and meet me at the bus stop." Meryl didn't wait for a reply before she left. Vash went into Lily's room and looked around. He saw the window was open, and he peered out. Lily was standing outside crying.  
  
Vash crawled out of the window and walked over to her. "You can hear them, can't you?"  
  
"She's hurting, daddy. What did Uncle Knives do to her!?" She sobbed, and covered her ears in a vein attempt to block out the sounds only Vash's kind could hear, the distressing cries of their own kind in pain and danger.  
  
"I don't know, but we're going to find out, your mother and I. You need to stay here, out of danger. Go over to your Auntie Millie's house, the big church, and stay there." Vash picked her up and wiped her eyes. She nodded and once she was put down again, she headed over to Wolfwood's church.  
  
Vash grabbed a few bullets, then stopped. A wave of sounds too high for any human to hear hit him. He gritted his teeth and ran for Wolfwood's church. Lily was already there when he arrived. The sound hit again and Lily began to sob harder. Millie hugged her tightly.  
  
"What's going on, Vash? Why is she crying?" Wolfwood stood (he was crouched eye level with Lily) and rubbed his head.  
  
"I can't explain it now, but I'm going to need you and your punisher, Wolfwood. I'm going to New Oregon, something happened to Misty." Another wave of sound hit, and Vash winced and whined.  
  
"Fine. But I want to know everything on the ride there. I owe her anyways." Wolfwood went inside, and came out a few minutes later with his cross punisher. He followed Vash to the bus stop. Meryl saw Wolfwood was following, and figured he was worried about Misty. They all boarded the bus.  
  
The entire trip, wave after wave of sound hit the bus, but only Vash could hear the ear shattering cries. Every time, he gritted his teeth, and squeezed tears out of his eyes. By the time they arrived in New Oregon, Vash's left ear was bloody, and his right was red. He had decided to plug his ears best he could with gobs of cotton and cloth.  
  
They got off of the bus, and as they gazed on the ship, Meryl and Wolfwood had to look several times at what they saw. Vash knew what he was seeing. The ship had been torn apart, and now residing in it, was a very large green plant-like bulb (not the kind you use for light). It was maturing fast, and it's leaves and many vines were blocking the city's sunlight.  
  
Wolfwood looked over to Vash as the plant began to make a low bellowing noise. "It… ..it sounds.. like it's crying… Vash! What is that thing!?"  
  
Vash looked at the creature, and shed a tear as he heard it's cries for help. "It's.. Misty." 


	13. Pollination

I told them. I told them everything about what I was, what Lily was, what Misty and Knives were, and about where I came from. Meryl didn't believe me until I explained the giant unbloomed flower coming out of the ship was a product of Misty. I couldn't tell her how or why, I didn't even know! I don't know what Knives could have done to make her change like that. Maybe it's a reaction to his gun's energy? Maybe he cooked something else up? I don't know, I don't know anything. All I want to know now is if Misty is all right.  
  
~¤~Pollination~¤~  
  
(Author's note: This chapter gets pretty nasty, sexually and violently. I'm not really into Hentai, (save for a naked Wolfwood pictures now and then) the only reason I describe things and explain things is gross detail is because I want the reader to know why things are happening to a tee. I'm pretty shameless, and the only reason I'm doing this is to bring out the nature of Vash's species – both male and female. Aren't you curious? If you don't want to read on, I'll brief you on Vash's species' discoveries in the next chapter. You won't miss out.)  
  
Vash looked on at the bulb, and sighed, rubbing his face. Wolfwood managed to take his eyes off of it for a minute, and turn to Vash. "So, you don't know a thing about your own kind? You don't even know what could have triggered her to change like this?"  
  
"I don't even know if that's her. She could be inside, it could have sprouted on her, I don't know! Humans made us, you'd think they'd know about us." Vash stood and looked at his gun. "I don't want to hurt her. I'll go in first, to see what's going on. You stay back and I'll call if I need you." Vash handed Wolfwood a communication device, and ran towards the ship.  
  
Wolfwood sighed, "Like hell I'm staying behind!" and ran off after Vash.  
  
Vash got inside the ship, and began looking around. "Knives! Knives, dammit! Come out and leave Misty alone!" There was no response. He kept going, until he finally found where the plant had burst from the ship. He slowly approached it, then spun around as he felt something tap his shoulder. "Wolfwood!?" But instead of Wolfwood, a young man stood in the hall, with a plant-like tentacle (or vine) impaled up his anus and through his skull. Vash gasped and backed up against the plant. Just then, the vine retreated, and the man's wounds closed up. The poor man pissed himself, and ran away. "Misty, I know that was you. Please, tell me what's going on."  
  
He got no reply, so he began to try and pry his way into the large plant. The slimy outer coating made it impossible for him to maintain a good grip. He sighed, then looked at his mucusy hands, and then sniffed it. "..Oh.. oh my God.. is this.. is this what I think it is? EEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!" He quickly whiped his hands off on the wall, just as Wolfwood came up and looked around. He whistled, and set his Cross Punisher down.  
  
"Damn. We've got a lot of weeding to do. ….What's that smell?"  
  
"I think you smell this gooey stuff.." Vash finished cleaning his hands off on the wall and shuddered.  
  
"What is it?" Wolfwood leaned over to get a closer look at a barnacle-like growth. It opened up, and spewed more of it all over Wolfwood.  
  
"Ew.. I don't think you want to know." Vash grimaced as Wolfwood took his jacket off and wiped himself off.  
  
"What is it, Vash? It smells like Millie.."  
  
"It's masturbation. And ew, I didn't want to know that!" Vash gagged and started circling the hall. Wolfwood's eyed got wide as he looked at his jacket.  
  
"EEEEEWWWWW!"  
  
Vash looked around until he could find an opening. It was going to be a tight squeeze, but with all the lubrication, he managed to pop right in. Inside, he saw a string of vines and tentacles, as well as gobs of the smelly goo being produced through pores in the inside of the plant. The walls were lined with dead bodies inside, that looked like they got acid dumped on them. Vash got a ghastly look on his face as he looked at all of the bodies' faces, and their rotting skin as they got digested in front of his eyes. Suddenly, he saw them regrow their skin and bones, and be expelled. "Misty! Misty, I know you're the one healing them! Please! Where are you!?"  
  
He looked at the healing bodies, then walked forward. His heart sank as he heard a crunch beneath his boots. He looked down, and saw his foot on top of a man's skull, gray matter flowing out. He jumped off and began subtly freaking out. The man had been dead, but now his brains were on his shoe. He stepped back, and heard another crunch. He swallowed hard, and slowly looked back to see the crushed liquidated body of young children who wandered too close. Vash gagged, and ran to the side of the flower to vomit. He wiped his face and cringed, tears flowing. "Misty! Misty! What has Knives done!?"  
  
Vines from underneath Vash's feat wrapped around him, and pushed him up into an upper chamber. There, he saw something he could have lived without. Misty was in her true form, her entire body was a very light pink, and her large eyes were closed. Her feathery wings were extended outwards while she clung to Knives in a sexual embrace. They were secured in the middle of the room by a myriad of vines. They both looked very still, almost as if they were asleep. Knives still looked human though.  
  
Vash blushed and looked away. "You know, you could have taken a less noticeable approach to this." He peeked back over, and saw Knives roughly pulling her hips in closer. Vash could see pain on Misty's face as she was roughly pushed, pulled, and poked. Knives pulled himself out slightly, and pushed back in as he repositioned his legs. Vash saw more than he wanted, but also noticed blood coming from Misty. He winced at the thought of Knives being too big for her. Vash balanced himself on the vines holding him up, and began to try and push Knives way from Misty. Knives just grunted and pulled Misty in tighter, his legs squeezing hers tightly, and bruising them.  
  
"This isn't right, Knives! You're hurting her, physically and emotionally! She loves you, how could you do this!? You're practically raping her!" Vash tried with all his might, but they were too wet for him to get a grip on. Just as Vash was about to start beating on Knives to get him off, Knives' eyes flung open. His eyes were completely red, they didn't even have whites anymore. Vash startled, and fell backwards. When he hit the ground, five vines came out and wrapped around his wrists, ankles, and throat. Sharp thorn began digging into his back. Vash could tell Misty was trying to help. She opened her eyes, looked at him, and the thorns began to recede. Finally, Knives got tired of Misty's interfering, and the flower they were in opened. The sunlight hit Vash, and he squinted. The flower began to collapse, and finally, it began to smother him. He couldn't breathe, and he passed out. 


	14. Misty's Report 1

(Author's note: The chapters entitled "Misty's report" aren't really actual chapters. It's simply a look into Misty's findings and research on Vash's species. If you skip them, you won't miss out on anything major.)  
  
~¤~Misty's report: "Sex Bulb" ~¤~  
  
"Recently, I found myself in possession of Knives and his medical files and records. It was a dream come true for me, as I have been madly in love with him ever since I saw him on the SEEDS ship (I was the main plant there until my father took me out). Ever since then, I must admit, I've been using him to gain more knowledge of our species, which I will now refer to as "Plants". Recently, this research was taken much farther than I wanted when I was somehow forced into my true plant form, and "gave birth" to a large plant-like bulb that quickly sprouted and engulfed both me and Knives. Although, to this day, I do not know what brought on this change in me, even Knives says he didn't want to "copulate," but the fact still remains I got a first hand look at what Plant sex was all about.  
  
"My body forced some sort of large seed out of my uterus as soon as I changed. It very quickly grew into a bulb the size of a small apartment building, with three chambers and very complex cellular structures. A thick wall of lining, which seems to resemble wet skin, separates the three chambers.  
  
"The Upper and Lower chambers are where all the action begins and ends. As the name suggests, they sit on top of each other. The First chamber sits between the Upper and Lower chambers, and the plant's outer wall. Inside the first chamber is a mixture of liquids, and is apparently the place where the vines reside. Here, they have access to the outside, and the other two chambers. If the vines go outside the chamber, they react to the mixture of oxygen and nitrogen, creating barnacle-like growths on the outside. There are two different growths. One growth simply has the job of secreting a juice similar to masturbation, but much more mucusy. It seems to have only one purpose: to deter bugs or other creatures from harming the bulb. Getting stuck in the thick liquid could surely mean death, because once you hit the outside of the bulb, the second kind of barnacle does its job. These open up, and allow more vines to quickly go in and out of the bulb as they please. They jut out to grab prey, and pull it back into the lower chamber.  
  
"The Lower chamber, then does its job. It digests the prey by secreting very powerful acids. The vines, being immune to this acid thanks to the juicy secretions covering the plant, mixes the prey up, and makes sure they are thoroughly digested. After the acid is drained into pockets covering the Lower chamber, the vines suck up all the remaining nutrients, and send them to the upper chamber.  
  
"This is where is magic happens. Knives and I were suspended in the middle of the room while he proceeded to "pollinate" me. I believe the vines were pumping aphrodisiacs into his body to make him horny enough to even think about doing this. I also believe the same was happening to me. The actual act took three days, and we were supported by the people who were digested, and the nutrients that where fed to us via the vines connected to our backs. I tried my best to keep any people from being eaten, but I failed miserably. The least I could do was bring Vash to the upper chamber. However, Knives didn't quite like that idea, and tried to have him tenderized and digested.  
  
"Thanks to a few missiles from Wolfwood's punisher, the entire act was disturbed, and the bulb killed itself. Maybe it was a survival instinct on my part to kill the thing off, and run to safety. When I woke up, Knives and I were cuddling naked in the storage room.  
  
"I was very embarrassed to have father find us like that."  
  
~End Notes 


	15. Confessions

Knives and I were both so sore from the whole ordeal; we couldn't even put clothes on before father decided to give us both a lecture on sex. I'm 152 years old, and I think I've heard this lecture before. Being talked to like I was a 15 year old who got drunk and slept with some guy I don't know was bad enough, but the worst part was the fact I was ass naked, with an ice pack between my legs. Knives was the same way, and I mixed feelings when he kept looking at my crotch. I wonder how he feels about me? If it was just the bulb pumping drugs into him, did he even want to do it at all?  
  
~¤~Confessions~¤~  
  
Misty had just finished her report on her findings of the "Sex Bulb" as she referred to it, when she shifted her weight and winced. She was still very sore, and had a hard time wearing panties. Knives hadn't spoken to her in a while; he just kept to himself in his room, probably not even dressed. Misty was reluctant to go in, especially since her father had forbidden it. She walked up to his room, and knocked on the door. "Knives? Can I come in?" She got no reply, so she rattled the doorknob just to alert him she was coming in. She opened the door, and blushed a little, seeing as he was still not dressed, and still had to use an ice pack for his sore crotch.  
  
"I'm sorry. You should have said something." She looked away, but couldn't help but glance back and forth from his package to the floor.  
  
"It's obviously nothing you haven't seen before." Knives' tone had a bit of anger and annoyance in it.  
  
"Yeah. About that. Do you know who started it? My memory is fuzzy." She walked over to a chair and very carefully sat down.  
  
"Who started it?" Knives laughed, "You did, you horny bi-" Knives looked over at Misty, who was now crying into her hands. "W-what are you doing? Stop that!"  
  
"I'm so sorry! I didn't know what I was doing, it all happened so fast! I didn't mean to, I didn't mean to do anything!" Misty's tone was soaked with tears, and most of her words were very hard to understand.  
  
Knives looked very surprised, as he was caught off-guard. He's never really seen a girl cry before, and he felt guilty. "I know I've wanted to have a baby of my own for over 100 years, but I wouldn't do it unless I had full consent! I wanted to get married first too! And.. And I know I've had this terrible crush on you for so long and I can't stop thinking about you-"  
  
"Stop! Stop!" Knives rubbed his face and sighed. "Stop that!"  
  
"Stop what?" Misty looked to and sniffled.  
  
"That.. that crying! Stop it! And all that guilt! Stop it, I can't stand it. I did it, I started it! I pushed your buttons!" He shouted it almost as if he was confessing a murder, and he hoped it would stop her crying. He couldn't stand the noise, it went straight through his heart, and he didn't know why.  
  
"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it wasn't just a dream, you got me drunk and felt me up!" She stood and looked at him almost in triumph.  
  
"What? I didn't get you drunk, I just touched you and you went berserk." Knives covered himself and tossed the ice pack onto the floor.  
  
"Well, maybe that part was a dream. But, I wanted to ask you something else, it's why I came in here." She sat back down again, and winced as a tinge of pain hit her.  
  
"For God's sake, woman, you're long winded." He turned over onto his side so that he didn't have to look at her.  
  
"I just.. I love you, so much, but it's hard not getting any of that love back. I just want to know why you did what you did, and if.. if.. in some corner of your heart, you have any feelings for me."  
  
Knives was quiet for a long time. Finally, he decided to go ahead and answer, because she obviously wasn't leaving without one. "I did it to pass on my seed. Nothing more, you're just something I have to have sex with in order to get a child." When he didn't hear her start yelling or crying, he was a little curious. He slowly turned back around, and saw her just sitting in the chair, staring at her lap. She had an apathetic look on her face, but her eyes were overflowing with sorrow.  
  
"You're no better than any human." She quietly said as she got up and left. Knives clenched his teeth in rage, then it dawned on him. She was telling the truth.  
  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~  
  
"Five more minutes.. please.. please.. be quiet.." Vash groaned as he looked up from the sheets in the hotel in New Oregon. The hangover from last night, with Wolfwood and a bottle of hard liquor, had finally caught up to him, and hit him like a ton of bricks. Lily was growing so quickly, she had already matched Millie in intelligence, and Meryl in wit. Although she was only 7 months old, she looked like she was 13 years old. Her and Millie had gotten a litter of kittens for the orphans, the only problem was, and they had to watch them in the apartment they rented until they got back home. Lily giggled as she watched the kittens pile on top of Vash and knead his back with their stubby claws. Vash groaned and tried to keep them off of his head, but a couple nested in his hair and one kept trying to bite his earring off.  
  
Meryl walked in and laughed, peeling the kittens off of Vash's back. They mewed in protest, and some purred. "That's what you get for getting drunk."  
  
"..Wolfwood said it was alcohol free.." Vash looked up and shielded his eyes from the light.  
  
"Well, he lied." Millie said as she stood up. "I thought I told him no more drinking and no more smoking.. I'm going to have a talk with him." She left the room, and Vash laughed.  
  
"Whoops.. got him in trouble."  
  
"He's not the only one in trouble, tongari." Meryl helped him sit up, and scooted a trashcan over next to his feet. Vash smiled a little, eyes still closed.  
  
"You haven't called me that in a long time. I miss that. It's better than 'stupid' or 'air-head' or 'baka'"  
  
Meryl smiled as well, and sat down. "I've called you worse."  
  
"Yeah, but there's a kid in the room." Vash opened one eye long enough to give Lily a little shove.  
  
"I'm not a kid! And don't push me." She pushed him back, but poor Vash lost his equilibrium (or balance) and fell over, his face getting planted between Meryl's legs. Meryl's face turned scarlet in embarrassment and anger, she pulled Vash up by his hair and threw him off of the couch. "Hentai baka!!! (Perverted idiot)"  
  
Vash hit the floor with a thud and whined at the pain that hit him afterwards.  
  
"Mom, can I ask you a question?" Lily took Vash's place on the couch.  
  
"Sure, ask anything." Meryl calmed down and turned to face her.  
  
"How come you and dad don't to the things that Auntie Millie and Uncle Wolfwood do? I mean, I see them together sometimes, hugging a lot, and kissing, and I walked in on them having sex. You-"  
  
Vash sat up. "Ok, first of all, I didn't want that picture in my mind, and second of all, how do you even know what that word means?"  
  
"After I walked in on them Wolfwood explained the whole thing. I thought he was trying to kill her." Lily laughed and continued. "You two sleep in separate rooms, you wont even sit near each other on the couch, how in the world did I come into the picture?"  
  
"Well.." Vash started, he wanted to say with pride, "I can reach great distances," but he decided to save that one for another time.  
  
"We.. ..um.. the truth is, we.. aren't your real parents." Meryl spit the words out like they were bitter to the taste.  
  
"..oh.. so.. then.. that woman.. from before. she wouldn't wake up.. and then, you put her in the ground.." She turned to Vash and addressed the sentence to him.  
  
"That.. ..was your real mother. I don't know how she died, but she had been that way for a long time, and I wish I could bring her back, but I can't! Your dad.. I found out recently, he.. passed away too.. he was very ill, and being kept in the SEEDS ship, but he died before you where born. I'm so sorry Lily!" Vash started to cry, himself, when he saw Lily shed tears.  
  
"But that's not fair! I didn't get a chance to know either of them!! That's NOT FAIR!" She yelled, and stood up, clutching her fists.  
  
"I know it isn't, but we've done our best to give you a good home." Meryl frowned, and gave Lily a tissue.  
  
"If you did your best you would have given me to someone else! You two love me, but I don't even know what it's like to have parents that love each other!" She began to sob, as she ran into the back room she was staying in, and locked the door. Both Meryl and Vash ran after her, but stopped short of the door.  
  
"Lily! Lily, come out! We want to talk to you!" Meryl tried in vein to get her to make an appearance. The entire rest of the evening, Meryl and Vash were alone in the room, both quiet.  
  
"Vash.." Meryl finally said something.  
  
"Yeah?" He looked up, wiping his tear stained cheeks.  
  
"She's right, you know. I didn't think it would be a big deal, but.."  
  
"I feel so terrible. But we can't just go around acting like a couple for her." Vash blushed a little at the thought of having this conversation. "I know, if anything, it has to be for us. Anything else is icing on the cake."  
  
"But.. I mean, it's not like I don't like you, I mean.. I don't.. well.. er.. wait, back up. Let me start over."  
  
"Vash."  
  
"Hold on, I get a re-do, just-"  
  
"I love you." 


End file.
